memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Vengeance, Pt. I
Nox takes over the and goes out in pursuit of the , whose captain killed his father. Summary Chapter One Nox and Spyrak discuss the relation between their two races, Romulan and Vulcan. Both are somewhat intrigued by the other, but their conversation is cut short when Lianna Young calls them to the Bridge. They have reached their destination, a Romulan colony that had been recently attacked by the Klingons. Nox and Y'Radu volunteer to lead an away team down to the colony to see what has happened. When they beams down, they are met with by Loghri and Rookwood from the ''Enterprise''-C. They team up and begin exploring the area. They find that all the Romulans are dead, having been killed by the marauding Klingons. Loghri and Rookwood beam back to the Enterprise, but Nox and Y'Radu remain. They break into the colony's command center and activate its subspace transmission logs. They discover that this ship was attacked by the Klingon Bird-of-Prey named the "IKS R'AguhM". Nox instantly recognizes the name: it is the ship commanded by K'hallA, the Klingon woman who killed his father. Chapter Two Upon returning to the , Nox and Y'Radu stun Jenkins and Wess and take Lianna Young to the Brig. While they go, she attacks Nox: he bites her with his fangs (actually just normal incisors he had filed down to fangs) and then takes her to Sick Bay. The two Romulans then return to the Bridge and scan the area: they discover an old warp trail leading away from the colony planet. Nox activates the Manual Override Console, takes full control of the ''Admonitor'' and sends it on a course following the warp trail. Meanwhile, Edward Shield, who has just received the report from his away team, is suddenly shocked when the suddenly warps out of orbit without warning or giving them their new destination. He orders the helm to set in a course along their warp trail, only to discover that the S'srelli-enhanced warp trail of the ''Admonitor'' is non-existent. Shield thinks that they might have gone after the warp trail leading away from the planet, so he sets a course to follow that, knowing that he'd never catch up to them in the ''Enterprise''-C, where the ''Admonitor'' can max warp 10.2. Chapter Three While en route, Y'Radu asks Nox why he wants to find the ''R'AguhM'': he then tells her the story of his family. His father, L'tonius Nox, had been working with Ja'rod of the House of Duras, a Klingon, in sparking a war between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. During that time, he was killed at the order of Chancellor Azetbur. To take vengeance on the death of his father, Nox, at the age of eleven, snuck onto Qo'noS and killed Azetbur himself. He was later discovered by her sons, K'Grall, K'holl, Gor'kang, Gor'goR and K'Ragdha who attempted to kill him, but not before he escaped. Over the next few years, before he became a pirate, he was on the run from those Klingons, who had pledged a blood-oath to kill him. At the age of twenty-five, Nox was attacked by a young female Klingon, a child of the Klingon brothers' father, who has taken up the blood oath. She, however, was worse than the others. Nox says that he spent the rest of his pirate career running from her, and it has been a great shame upon him. He says that now he has the chance to face her in battle, and he will once again reaffirm his own strength by defeating her. Meanwhile, Edward Shield on the Enterprise-C is looking up every file regarding Azetbur and her extended family. Federation files are sketchy at best, but he is able to decipher, with Rookwood's help, exactly what this might mean. Apparently, they had had some contact with the Romulans, which became less and less noticeable later in the years. As he continues to search, Shield discovers a L'tonius Nox, father of L'nihilus Nox, as listed as being currently in contact with Ja'rod of the House of Duras, at least, until his death in 2311: from this Shield believes that Nox may have taken the to exact some kind of vengeance. Shield then begins tracing the Nox family line through the records, until he discovered the posting of the [[Kalryhha|IRW Kalryhha]] into the command of L'nihilus Nox from 2320 to 2330. While examining its records, he discovered that it had once attacked a Federation cruiser carrying civilians to Megara II. At this, Shield learns the truth: his parents, who died on 2324 en route to Megara II, were killed by Nox. Chapter Four The drops out of warp near Narendra III. The is orbiting the planet: it is the ship whose warp trail Nox had been following. A hail from K'hallA, the captain of the R'AguhM, demands that the Federation ship leave Klingon space, but she halts when she sees Nox. He then opens fire on the R'AguhM. A dog-fight ensues, with the smaller, faster and more maneuverable ''Admonitor'' evading the huge R'AguhM. In addition, the S'srelli weapons on the ''Admonitor'' deal more damage than normal Starfleet-issue weapons known by the Klingon Empire. But K'hallA is no normal Klingon. She begins attempting to decipher his attack pattern, and comes up with a plan. She rigs a photon torpedo to emit an electromagnetic pulse upon detonation, targeted for the ''Admonitor'' s impulse and warp drive. She fires the torpedo at a point she believes to be in their projected path. The torpedo fires, misses and then detonates. The EM pulse shuts down the engines of the . Without engines, it is a sitting target. Despite this, Nox still believes that he can destroy the in single-combat, due to the S'srelli weapons. But he underestimates her ship, which is a class of Klingon vessel he and his people had never encountered before. With a fixed target and more quantity of weapons than the ''Admonitor'', the R'AguhM easily destroys its shields and critically damages the ship. Chapter Five The drops out of warp at Narendra III, where it was almost destroyed about half a year ago. Edward Shield sees the large , and muses that this might be where his life's journey ends, where it was given a chance to begin. He then sums up what has happened to him: his life has been oppression since day one, yet he never did anything about that oppression. True, he killed his own father, but that was to ease his own suffering. It gave no help to anyone. Had that been the sum of his life? Taking and not giving one single thing? He opens a channel with the and sees K'hallA for the first time. She orders them to stand down, because she is about to destroy the , which is being piloted by a blood enemy of her house. Shield says that she must at least spare those on the ship who had no part in his actions: she says that they will be payment in full for the dishonor caused by the help NOT rendered, as due, to the Klingon Empire by the ''Enterprise''-C during the incident that happened just six Earth months ago. Edward then sees his golden opportunity and takes it. He challenges K'hallA to a fight-to-the-death: should she win, she may kill Nox as she desired. But if he won, Nox's life would be spared. The other crew do not believe he'll go through, since Shield has evaded death one too many times to actually throw himself blindly into death's arms; neither do they believe that she'll accept, being much more content to simply killing Nox outright. To everyone's general shock, K'hallA agrees. She says that they will meet in the Hall of Warriors on Narendra III within the hour, where they will fight to the death. She further says that she will bring her brothers as witnesses, and Nox to be killed on her victory, which she reminds Edward Shield is certain, since she's never lost a battle in her entire life... [[Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Vengeance, Pt. II|'TO BE CONTINUED']]... Category:Story Arc: Nox Clan versus House of Azetbur Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Story Arc: The Shield Family